yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Ultimate Masters: World Championship 2006: Free Duel Opponents
First Tier Kuriboh * Available from the start. * Starter Deck (mixed card from Yugi's, Joey's and Kaiba's Starter Decks) * Standard Beatdown, using Equip Spells and Traps to clear the field and help its monsters gain the advantage in battle. Uses "Kuriboh" to protect its own Life Points from battle damage. Scapegoat * Available from the start. * Skill Drain Deck * Uses monsters with very high ATK, relying on "Skill Drain" to negate their detrimental effects. Exploits the abilities of "Behemoth the King of all Animals" and "Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast" to get them on the field without compromising existing field presence (since Skill Drain only affects monsters on the field, their alternate summoning options can still be used). Several cards used to draw, protect, and retrieve "Skill Drain", including "A Cat of Ill Omen", "Judgement of Anubis", and "Mask of Darkness". Skull Servant * Available from the start. * King of the Skull Servants OTK * A Stall Deck that uses "Gravity Bind" and "Level Limit - Area B" to prevent the opponent from attacking its low-level monsters. Numerous Deck-thinning options (including "Des Lacooda", "Goblin Zombie", and "Next to be Lost") make it easier to draw "King of the Skull Servants", and high-DEF monsters like "Stealth Bird" and "Stone Statue of the Aztecs" provide Life Point defense and mild Burn options. Watapon * Available from the start. * LIGHT Beatdown Deck * Straightforward Deck reliant on powerful LIGHT monsters and field-clearing effects. "Royal Magical Library", "Marshmallon", and "Reflect Bounder" act as the main defensive monsters, while "Airknight Parshath", "Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke", and "Zaborg the Thunder Monarch" help bypass defensive strategies. Also uses "The Sanctuary in the Sky" to prevent Battle Damage from combat involving Fairy-type monsters. White Magician Pikeru * Available from the start. * Female Deck/Spellcaster Beatdown Deck * Uses powerful Spellcaster monsters to deplete her opponent's Life Points, with minor Life Point Recovery and Burn effects from "Pikeru" and "Curran". "Magician's Valkyrie" provides protection for weaker monsters, including "Injection Fairy Lily", "Silent Magician", and the aforementioned Magicians/Princesses. Extremely difficult to defeat in battle; monster destruction and ATK-boosting effects recommended. Second Tier Battery Man C * Defeat all opponents from the first tier at least once each. * Machine Deck/Batteryman AA OTK * Attempts to swarm the field with Machine monsters, using "Cyber Dragon" and "Inferno Reckless Summon". Primary trump cards include summoning "Perfect Machine King" or three copies of "Batteryman AA"; uses "Limiter Removal" to push through massive damage. Ojama Yellow * Defeat all opponents from the first tier at least three times each. * Spatial Collapse Lockdown * Attempts to trap opponent in a sub-optimal situation by using "Spatial Collapse" to limit both players to a maximum of five cards on the field; alternately, limits opponent's options with "Ojama Trio", "Ground Collapse", and "Xing Zhen Hu". Inflicts Effect Damage through cards such as "Bowganian" and "Solar Flare Dragon"; other monsters used to retrieve key Traps or prevent Spell/Trap removal. Goblin King * Defeat all opponents from the first tier at least three times each. * Fiend Beatdown Deck * Attempts to maintain field presence with various Fiend-Type monsters in order to give "Goblin King" the highest possible ATK. Uses "Giant Germ" to get extra Fiends for "Goblin King"'s effect or to Tribute Summon "Dark Ruler Ha Des". Makes use of various ATK-modifying effects to maintain monster superiority. Des Frog * Defeat all opponents from the first tier at least five times each. * Frog Deck * Utilizes "Umiiruka" and "Nightmare Penguin" to bolster its monsters' ATK, while protecting its Life Points with "Gora Turtle" and "Treeborn Frog". Attempts to summon all three of its "Des Frog"s in order to use "Des Croaking"; alternate strategies include fusing them into "D.3.S. Frog" or powering up "Beelze Frog" with discarded/destroyed copies of "T.A.D.P.O.L.E.". Water Dragon * Defeat all opponents from the first tier at least five times each. * WATER Beatdown Deck * Standard Beatdown strategy, using "A Legendary Ocean" to increase its monsters' ATK and reduce the number of Tributes needed for "Giga Gagagigo" or "Levia-Dragon Daedalus". Attempts to swarm with "Hydrogeddon", but rarely uses "Bonding H2O" or "Levia-Dragon Daedalus"' effect. Third Tier Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon * Defeat all opponents from the second tier at least once each. * Dragon Beatdown Deck * An upgraded version of the "Structure Deck - Dragon's Roar", with added focus on the "Armed Dragon" archetype. Less susceptibility to dead draws has led to a change in Spells and Traps to focus more on gaining the advantage in battle and defending against enemy monsters. Vampire Genesis * Defeat all opponents from the second tier at least three times each. * Zombie Beatdown Deck * An upgraded version of "Structure Deck - Zombie Madness" with greater focus on high-level "Vampire" monsters. Possesses numerous means of drawing and Special Summoning monsters, with cards such as "Rush Recklessly", "Curse of Vampire", and the extra copy of "Spirit Reaper" providing means of deterring attacks. Infernal Flame Emperor * Defeat all opponents from the second tier at least three times each. * FIRE Burn Deck * An upgraded version of "Structure Deck - Blaze of Destruction" focused on victory through indirect damage. Mainly reliant on reducing opponents' ability to attack through the effects of "Gravity Bind", "Level Limit Area B", "Nightmare Wheel", and "Solar Flare Dragon", allowing for gradual Life Point depletion with "Lava Golem" and "Raging Flame Sprite". Offensive options include "Ultimate Baseball Kid", "Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective", and "Blazing Inpachi", while "Infernal Flame Emperor", "Solemn Judgement", and "Invasion of Flames" provide means of disabling Spells and Traps. Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus * Defeat all opponents from the second tier at least five times each. * WATER Beatdown Deck * An upgraded version of "Structure Deck - Fury from the Deep". Several of the lower-ATK monsters have been removed in favor of "Abyss Soldier", "Gagagigo", "Giga Gagagigo", and an extra copy of "Mermaid Knight" and "Unshaven Angler". Heavy reliance on "A Legendary Ocean" to activate the effects of "Tornado Wall", "Levia-Dragon - Daedalus", and "Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus", and to get non-Tribute monsters past the effects of its own "Gravity Bind", but can also deal heavy damage with its Tribute Monsters if "Gravity Bind" is destroyed. Helios Duo Megiste * Defeat all opponents from the second tier at least five times each. * Remove from play Deck/Helios Deck * Attempts to remove cards from play while summoning "The Ancient Sun - Helios" and its stronger versions. Uses various cards that either remove cards from play or benefit from having many cards removed from play; relies on opponents being incapable of recovering or utilizing banished cards. Oddly, tends uses "Soul Release" on opponent's Graveyard, despite having more advantage when removing its own cards (for "Gren Maju Da Eiza" and "Homunculus Gold"'s effects). Fourth Tier Gilford the Legend * Defeat all opponents from the third tier at least once each. * Warrior Beatdown Deck (An upgraded version of the "Structure Deck - Warrior's Triumph") * An upgraded version of "Structure Deck - Warrior's Triumph", emphasizing use of swarm and high-ATK monsters to overwhelm opponents in battle. Attempts to control opponents' attack targets with "Command Knight" and "Marauding Captain", and boosts monster ATK with "The A. Forces", "Command Knight"'s effect, and various Equip Cards. Discourages use of Spells and Traps with "Heavy Storm", "Dust Tornado", "Mystical Space Typhoon", and two copies of "Royal Decree". Dark Eradicator Warlock * Defeat all opponents from the third tier at least three times each. * Spellcaster Beatdown Deck * An upgraded version of "Structure Deck - Spellcaster's Judgment", with less focus on Spell Counters and stall. "Injection Fairy Lily" and the Equip Cards provide extremely powerful combat options, "Exiled Force", "D.D. Warrior Lady", "Lightning Vortex", and the extra copy of "Chaos Sorceror" offer added monster removal, and the combination of "Dark Eradicator Warlock" and "Spell Absorption" can create large differences in Life Points without a single attack. Guardian Exode * Defeat all opponents from the third tier at least three times each. * EARTH Beatdown Deck * An upgraded version of "Structure Deck - Invincible Fortress", adding cards that benefit face-down monsters. Attempts to clear the field by returning the opponent's monsters to their hand with "Golem Sentry" and "Guardian Sphinx", leaving them open for attack. Also deals direct damage with the effects of "Rock Bombardment", "Grave Ohja", and "Guardian Exode". Often uses "Staunch Defender" with "Fault Zone", "Collapse", "Fairy Box", or "Unity" to try and deal heavy counter damage. Conventional attackers include "Heiracosphinx", "Granmarg the Rock Monarch", and "Megarock Dragon", but "Shield and Sword" can give its defender monsters high ATK for a big push. Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World * Defeat all opponents from the third tier at least five times each. * Dark World Deck Elemental Hero Erikshieler * Defeat all opponents from the third tier at least five times each. * Elemental Hero Deck Fifth Tier Raviel, Lord of Phantasms * Defeat all opponents from the fourth tier at least five times each. * Raviel Deck Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 * Defeat all opponents from the fourth tier at least five times each. * Horus Control Deck Stronghold * Achieve at least a 60% of the game's total completion. * Gadget Deck Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys * Achieve at least a 70% of the game's total completion. * Phoenix Cyber End Dragon * Achieve at least a 80% of the game's total completion. * Cyber Dragon Deck/Cyber End Dragon~Cyber Twin Dragon OTK Special Opponents Your Name * Achieve at least a 90% of the game's total completion. * Your current Deck. Copycat * Achieve at least a 95% of the game's total completion. * Choose one of your saved Deck Recipes. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Ultimate Masters: World Championship Tournament 2006